La cazadora de la noche
by SuN.LigTh
Summary: esta es una historia donde herm es una cazadora de vampiros y draco le va a ayudar.pero un dia algo sale mal, un amigo muere y ella tiene ke ayudarlo
1. Nuevo trabajo

La cazadora de la noche

Prologo

Hola, soy hermione grnger, soy una sangre sucia como me dicen los de Slytherin, antes eso me afectaba pero ahora ya no. Bueno en fin, mi familia es grandiosa aunque sean muggles, un dia me puse a investigar si alguin de mi familia había sido brujo antes, pero en ves de eso descubri ke cada 21 años la persona elegida tiene un simdrome "X" o "Y". El simdrome "X" es cuando una persona se dedica a cazar vampiros. Y el síndrome "Y" es cuando una persona puede hablar con los muerto, bueno técnicamente no, yo trabajo en la Morgue, y ahí es donde entra el síndrome "Y" debido a que esas personas me piden ayuda para evitar que se maten.

Bueno pues esta es mi historia, ah se me olvidaba estos síndromes despiertan a los 16 años pero solo se da uno, lo extraño es que a mi se me convinaron los dos y pues soy la mas especial.


	2. La Mision

Misión

Era el 7° año en Hogwarts, Hermione se hallaba en el despacho de Snape, pues este le había hablado:

¿querías verme Severus?-Herm

Si Granger, ya te he enseñado lo esencial ahora vas a trabajar con un mitad vampiro, bueno ni tanto viene de una familia de vampiros-Herm empieza a poner cara de aburrida-y al pasar por la familia este fue disminuyendo así que es casi un vampiro

Bueno y se podría saber quien es?-Herm

En eso se escucha que alguien toca la puerta del despacho

debe de ser el-Snape-pase

Al abrirse la puerta Herm ve a un chico güero, alto, de ojos grises

¡Malfoy!-Herm, en el mismo instante Hermione ya se había parado

Siéntate-Snape-Tu también Granger

No pienso trabajar con una ¡sangre sucia!-Draco

En eso Herm se levanta de su silla, agarra a Malfoy del cuello, lo levanta, lo estrella con la pared aun sosteniéndolo en el aire y le dice:

Mucho cuidadito porque soy una cazadora de vampiros, y eso corre por tu sangre aunque sea un poquito pero eso no me va a evitar que te mate Malfoy-Hermione

Hermione ya suéltalo, que lo estas espantando-Snape

Y Herm lo suelta y cae a l suelo, Malfoy se agarra de la garganta por el dolor que Herm le causo, y trata de volver a respirar, Snape se levanta y golpea la mesa para llamar la atención y dice:

bueno ya que se tranquilizaron, continuo, van a ir a el lugar donde se juntan los vampiros, si muere alguien toman sus datos y Malfoy... cuídate mucho, ahora se van a cambiar-Snape

Si, señor-Draco

Si, severus-Herm

Retírense, y los quiero aquí dentro de 15 min.-Snape

si Severus-Draco

Malfoy dime señor

En la sala común de Griffindor...

¿Para que te quería Snape?-Harry

para decirme con quién voy a trabajar-Herm

¿y con quien vas a trabajar?-Ron

Con Malfoy-Herm

¿qué?-Harry y Ron

si pero pos que le ago-Herm-bueno ya me tengo que ir

Pasando los 15 min. Malfoy llega al despacho de Snape

y Granger?-Draco

ya se fue, ahora vete para que la puedas alcanzar-Snape

Draco sale corriendo del despacho de Snape, cuando va pasando por la enfermería se topa con una persona. Al levantar la cabeza ve a...


	3. primer dia

Hola, hora si por fin despues de tanto lees subo otro cap pa ke me digan si les ta gustando mi fic. Bueno epero ke les guste y me dejan reviws bye

Cap. 3

Al levanta la cabeza se encuentra con la profesora Mc Gonagall y al verla a la cara no le dio buena pinta.

-perdon profesora, esque no la vi-Malfoy

-¡no me piensa ayudar con los libros!-mvgonagall

-este, si-Malfoy

-Sr. Malfoy a donde iba con tanta prisa?-Mcgonagall

-yo, este... yo iba a la enfermeria- Malfoy

-se siente mal acaso?- Mcgonagall

-si, un poco pero ya ve "mas vale prevenir ke lamentar- Malfoy- bueno me retiro con su permiso.

Cuando malfoy se fue Mcgonagall fue donde Harry y Ron y les dijo:

-chicos, quiero que sigan a Malfoy-Mc

-si profesora-Harry y ron

-pues váyanse ya, que esperan-Mc

Los chicos siguen a Malfoy, y aunque este sentia que alguien lo seguia no hizo caso.entonces logra alcanzar a Herm y le dice:

-¿por qué te fuiste?-Malfoy

-no tengo tu tiempo, y aparte que te importa-Herm

Entonces Malfoy murmura algo que Herm logra distinguir como "sangre sucia" y sin pensarlo 2 veces se da la vuelta repentinamente y le da un golpe en el ojo y le dice:

-Como te quedo el ojo, Malfoy?-Herm

-ok, ya calmate-Malfoy ¬¬

-no me molestes en el trabajo-Herm-o si no te emparejo el ojo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se reunian los vampiros entonces dice:

-¿sabes por que vinimos?siquiera-Herm

-noo y tu?-Malfoy

-Sii, deaa, venimos para que con tu olfato descubras a los meamortifagos-Herm

En eso la chica saca su varita y hace que aparezca un maletin, lo habre y saca una estaca y dice:

-andando-Herm

-tu no me mandas-Malfoy

-muevete-Herm

-sangre sucia-Malfoy, Herm se da la vuelta y le da una patada en los bajos

-espero ke aprendas ahora muévete-Herm

bueno pues ahí tienen otro cap y pues les contesto sus reviews

**KARLILA.-**pues si la vdd espero ke les guste y kiero empezar con el pie derecho!

**DACHA MATRIANA-**bueno pues ya le subi otro cap y espero seguirle yo tmb

MAY YAZLE.-mira pues tampoco es por insultarte pero esta historia la escribio una amiga y yo, y jamas la había leido, y tu ni sikiera la tienes en tu cuenta kerida asi ke no es plagio. 

**SELENE-LESTRANGE-**ke bueno ke te aya gustado y gracias por tu comentario

**CORNELIA VANDOM- **pues espero ke te guste mucho la continuación, herm es una caza vampiro si, pero el vampiro es Malfoy solo ke conforme fue pasando por la familia disminuyo lo vampiro. Osea es casi vampiro.

**KIRLATAN.-**espero ke te guste mucho mi fic, a mi los tuyos me facinaron, y eres una gran amiga. Pos sabes ke cuentas conmigo pa lo ke kieras. T.K.M.K.A. never change

Bueno pues las dejo con este cap. Y pronto les subiré el proximo.


End file.
